<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dawn Will Come by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675619">The Dawn Will Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold'>Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manka Writes Friend Fiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiaya Trevelyan wakes up in Commander Rutherford's bed and knows one way to start her day off on the right foot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manka Writes Friend Fiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dawn Will Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_mm/gifts">Nova_mm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Nova, who won 3rd place in my Friend Fiction Giveaway! Thank you so much for participating and being awesome to work with! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiaya wakes woozy and satisfied, stretching like a cat in the watery sun leaking from the windows and the hole in Cullen’s thatched roof. The birds’ chirping echoes against the stone and she blinks, rolling onto her back to look up at the lightening sky just visible through the opening.  </p><p>Beside her, the gentle rasp of Cullen’s breathing is a soothing rhythm that could lull her back to sleep. If she let it, that is, but she shouldn’t. There are things she has to do, things she <em>must</em> do, and it’s best to get a start on the day. </p><p>Instead, she props herself up on her elbow and examines the glorious figure sprawled over the sheets. </p><p>He looks younger when he sleeps, more innocent, face empty of all the worries he carries for them, for <em>her</em>. She’s pleased to see he’s had a peaceful night, and gladly takes the credit for thoroughly wearing him out before they entered the Fade. </p><p>Maker, had they worn each other out. She can still feel the evidence of his tender affections on her neck, her breasts, between her thighs. Thinking of the scrape of his stubble, the press of his weight, the way he claimed her mouth like he was laying siege…</p><p>She presses her thighs together to ease the sudden ache in her core. That doesn’t stop her from trailing featherlight touches over the soft hair of his chest. She scrapes her nails down her skin, lower, where the hair narrows before blooming into a nest of neat curls just a shade darker than what’s on his head. </p><p>She hums softly, considering. But the urge is there, too powerful to ignore, and she can’t help herself. She keeps her eyes on his face, but her fingers dance over the velvet skin of his cock. </p><p>It takes only a moment for him to begin to stiffen under her teasing at the same time his lashes flutter and his mouth opens on a soft groan of <em>her</em> name. The sleep roughened rasp of his voice is enough to make her toes curl, but the liquid fire in his eyes when he opens them is what makes desire pulse bright in her gut.</p><p>“Maker’s <em>breath</em>,” he gasps as her fingers circle his length. “Kiaya, love-” </p><p>She simply smiles, breathless and eager, and he’s not even <em>touched </em>her yet. “Good morning.” </p><p>The sweet, boyish grin he gives her in return melts her heart. “Indeed it is.” </p><p>“Have you slept well?” Kiaya purred, stroking the hard weight in her hand. </p><p>“I… I have,” his breath stutters, sword rough hand circling her wrist to prevent her from continuing her teasing. “Should I assume you have as well?” </p><p>Her pulse spikes beneath his fingers. She knows he feels it, she sees it in the way his grin turns into a smirk, the scar on his lip crinkling with amusement. </p><p>“I want you,” she admits. Her other hand finds its way to his bare chest, smoothing down the hard planes of his muscles. “Cullen, I <em>need</em> you.”</p><p>Kiaya barely has time to blink or draw a startled breath before Cullen lunges for her. In a dizzying moment, she’s beneath the solid weight of his soldier’s body. One large hand captures and pins both her wrists above her head. A knee knocks her thighs apart and she can only whimper. </p><p>“You’re <em>still</em> needy, Kiaya?” Cullen’s breath ghosts across the lobe of her ear and she shivers. “Didn’t I take you hard enough last night?”  </p><p>His other palm traces the curves of her body, lingering in all the places he loves. Each breast receives his reverent touch. She arches into his hand and he chuckles, rewarding her with a sharp pinch of her nipple. </p><p>She chokes on a cry made up of pure pleasure, but Cullen smothers it with a desperate, searing kiss. It’s made of tongue and teeth and borders on just the right edge of insanity. </p><p>Her hips buck against the broad strength of his thigh, chasing the only friction available with single minded desperation. Cullen allows it while he kisses her senseless, but eventually he ends their filthy embrace with a nip of her bottom lip and pulls back to watch her with hooded eyes. </p><p>Then, with a wry twist of his lips, he pulls his thigh from her molten core. She wails in disappointment, hips chasing the illusion of sensation. She <em>needs</em> to be touched, needs the solid pressure of his body, needs-</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you, Kiaya?” </p><p>“Yes!” she half sobs the answer. </p><p>His fingers skate down the curve of her belly before veering off and trailing down her thigh. She thrashes beneath him, but his hold is <em>effortless</em>. She’s got no match for his strength and it thrills her, it always has. </p><p>“Like this?” he asks, the laughter bubbling beneath the silky heat. His fingers just brush the line of her pelvic bone and she grits her teeth against the moan threatening to spill out. </p><p>“<em>Cullen</em>.” </p><p>“Tell me what you want, love,” his fingers finally brush the sensitive folds of her sex and she knows, even with that barely there touch, he can feel how wet and wanting she is.</p><p>“I want you. Inside me,” she pants, rolling her hips. “Hard. Fast. <em>Now</em>.” </p><p>She wants to feel the effects all day, through every meeting, through every decision. She wants the warm glow of knowing that she has been well and <em>thoroughly</em> fucked. </p><p>Cullen’s finger parts her folds and dives for her clit with unerring accuracy. She screams, a sound she knows must carry halfway across Skyhold, but she doesn’t care. He’s got her drawn so tight she feels like she’d snap if he just-</p><p>Like he’s read her mind and is determined to drive her mad, Cullen removes his hand. She sputters her disapproving outrage for a breathless second before he hauls her leg up over one shoulder. </p><p>The head of his cock brushes against her and she dives for his lips, meeting them in desperate inferno while he hilts himself in an easy stroke. She captures his groan with a surge of triumph. </p><p>He rips away the meager control she’s stolen in the next brutal thrust into her willing body. Her breath catches in her throat and Cullen growls his approval at the resulting clench of her muscles. </p><p>He pulls away from her lips to trail bruising kisses down her jaw. He lingers over her thundering pulse while he lays utter claim to her body. She’s helpless but to take everything he gives her while he stokes the flames of desire threatening to incinerate her whole. </p><p>“Kiaya-” He moans brokenly against her neck before his teeth sinks into the muscles of her shoulder. The sharp pain only makes the pleasure brighter, more intense, and it takes the barest pressure of his body against hers to make her shatter. </p><p>Her spine arches off the mattress, her body shakes and trembles, and still Cullen is relentless. He fucks her through the aftershocks until he swears against her sweat slick skin and buries himself inside her. He goes rigid while he spills inside her, panting her name and prayers to Andraste at the same time. </p><p>He finally releases his grip on her wrists only to pull her into his arms while he falls to his side. One hand buries in her flame colored hair while the other strokes her spine. </p><p>“I love you.” He murmurs against her temple. </p><p>Kiaya’s heart beats unsteadily and she buries her face in his chest. “I love <em>you</em>, Cullen. And I <em>love</em> our mornings together.” </p><p>She can hear his smirk in his voice. “There are worse ways to wake up.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Manka writes it all at: <a href="https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/">@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>